Forgiveness
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un petit OS sur la relation entre les frères Holmes après les événements de la saison 4. Apres Sherrinford, la relation entre les deux frères s'est degradée au point qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Lorsque Mycroft est victime d'un accident comment va réagir l'unique détective consultant du monde ? Venez le découvrir par ici.


**Forgiveness**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Petit OS sur la relation entre Sherlock et Mycroft après les événements de Sherrinford. Se situe environ six mois après la fin de la saison 4.

Je n'ai aucune connaissance médicales seulement trop d'imagination et comme d'habitude j'ai pioché quelques idées pour mon histoire en lisant d'autres fanfictions. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire Ultra Infirmitatibus Meis de JulieArchery107 dont j'ai repris quelques thèmes au passage.

SHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock Holmes, l'unique _détective consultant_ au monde, pourtant habitué à observer et à déduire avait aujourd'hui bien du mal à considérer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux comme étant bien réelle. Il avait plutôt la désagréable impression d'être rentré de plein fouet dans un cauchemar dont il ne voyait pas l'issue. La chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se tenait était déjà suffisamment sinistre et à cela s'ajoutait ce froid intérieur qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait appris qui était l'occupant de la pièce.

Mycroft. Son frère.

Pâle, immobile, inconscient,contusionné, amoché.

Telles furent les premières impressions que son cerveau enregistra. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit.

Une impression bien plus puissante que les autres s'imposa alors à son esprit. Respiration. Souffle.

Son frère était certes amoché mais il respirait régulièrement ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Vivant, son frère était vivant.

Après les impressions vinrent les émotions. Émotions qui déferlèrent en lui tel un volcan en éruption.

Devant ce tsunami émotionnel qui l'assaillit avec une violence à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté, Sherlock eut bien du mal à garder son équilibre au point qu'il dut s'appuyer un moment à la rambarde le temps de retrouver son self-control.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait conceptualiser l'image qu'il avait toujours eu de son frère aîné avec cet homme blessé gisant sur un lit d'hôpital. Ce patient ne pouvait pas être _le gouver_ _nement britannique,_ ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il surnommait si ironiquement _Iceman_.

 _L'homme le plus dangereux d_ _e la Grande Bretagne_ _._ C'était ainsi qu'il avait présenté Mycroft à John quelques années auparavant. Description qui collait alors parfaitement à son frère, l'homme de l'ombre du gouvernement britannique. Un homme ayant le pouvoir de déclencher une guerre juste en claquant des doigts.

Or, pour l'instant, _l'homme le plus dangereux d_ _e la Grance Bretagne_ , n'était plus qu'un fantôme, il avait disparu pour laisser place à un homme brisé qui portait en lui bien plus de cicatrices que son entourage ne le supposait.

C'était ce que venait d'entendre et surtout de réaliser Sherlock lorsqu'il avait rencontrer le médecin ayant pris en charge son frère. Faut dire que le rapport du patricien était loin, bien loin, d'être encourageant. C'était même plutôt l'inverse.

Nombreuses scarifications, sévère anémie due à des troubles alimentaires trop longtemps négligé, surmenage,tension artérielle trop basse, tous les signes d'un puissant mal-être décrits noirs sur blanc dans le bilan clinique du patient. Des symptômes existant déjà depuis un bout de temps mais qui semblaient s'être récemment aggravés approximativement dans les six dernier mois selon les dires du médecin.

Sherlock était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que cet état de négligence pouvait avoir comme lourdes conséquence sur la santé de son frère. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait lui coûter. Sa vie.

Le patricien s'était montré particulièrement insistant lors de son entretien avec Sherlock sur deux points. Le premier était que l'état de faiblesse générale du patient pouvait actuellement compromettre sa guérison. Un cœur fatigué n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle au cas présent. Difficile de prédire comment cet organe fragilisé supporterait le choc de l'accident car même si dans l'immédiat la situation était sous contrôle, le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Le second point c'était qu'il était impératif que ce patient puisse se reposer afin de se refaire une santé. L'idéal serait plusieurs mois de repos assorti de soins appropriés concernant les troubles alimentaires.

Ces révélations avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe pour l'unique détective consultant du monde. Il avait fallu un banal accident de voiture pour que cette vérité si bien dissimulée jusqu'à présent éclate au grand jour et viennent bouleverser les certitudes de Sherlock Holmes.

Car, si le détective se retrouvait au chevet de son frère à digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations, c'était parce qu'il venait d'être appelé par l'hôpital quelques instants auparavant.

Une infirmière l'avait brièvement informée que son frère avait eu un accident de voiture. Aussitôt, Sherlock avait sauté dans un taxi. Arrivé sur place, il s'était immédiatement renseigné sur l'état de santé du blessé. Avant de l'autoriser à rentrer dans la chambre, le médecin en charge du blessé le pria de lui accorder un moment.

Il lui appris tout d'abord que concernant l'accident, rien de grave, le patient souffrait de quelques contusions, deux côtes brisées, un bras cassé, une légère commotion cérébrale. Seulement, il y avait un autre problème, beaucoup plus grave. L'examen médical à lequel Mycroft avait été soumis avait cependant mis en évidence ce qu'il avait si soigneusement caché. Ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui même depuis bien des années et encore plus depuis Sherrinford.

L'entretien avec le médecin même si ce dernier s'était montré compatissant et avait délivré son diagnostic avec beaucoup de délicatesse n'avait pas permis à Sherlock de surmonter le choc qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant enfin la vérité sur l'état de santé de son frère.

Bien au contraire, à la fin de leur entrevue, le détective se retrouva totalement désemparé devant cette réalité qui venait de lui exploser à la figure. Ne sachant trop quoi faire de toutes ces nouvelles données à traiter, il finit par se décider à rentrer dans la chambre de son frère.

A pas lents, après avoir contemplé pendant un bon moment le patient endormi, le détective se dirigea vers le plus proche fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Il avait un besoin urgent de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait ample matière à réflexion après les révélations fracassantes du patricien et devant ce triste décor de chambre d'hôpital qui se déployait devant ses yeux.

Il aura bien eu bien besoin de se réfugier dans son Palais Mental mais il ne pouvait pas. L'entrée lui était subitement interdite. Avant de pouvoir accéder à son refuge mental, il devait d'abord se concentrer sur une tache essentielle, il devait faire son examen de conscience. Car, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Il était coupable tout aussi coupable que ses parents.

Subitement, Sherlock se sentit furieux, furieux envers lui-même. Aveugle, il avait été tellement aveugle. Tellement concentré sur ses propres émotions. Sur sa propre colère, sur sa propre rage envers Mycroft qu'il ne s'était jamais posé une question pourtant importante. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de savoir dans quelle mesure son frère aîné avait été affecté par les évènements survenus à Sherrinford. Eh bien, il venait de recevoir d'une manière plus qu'inattendue la réponse à cette question qu'il aurait du se poser six mois auparavant.

Mycroft allait mal, vraiment mal, tellement mal qu'il s'était puni lui-même alors qu'il n'était en rien coupable mais seulement victime.

Tout autant que Sherlock l'avait été et l'était encore, Mycroft était lui aussi une victime. Victime d'Eurus.

Eurus. Le point de départ de toute cette tragédie. Eurus, un autre secret bien gardé jusqu'aux terribles événements qui s'étaient produits six mois auparavant.

Sherrinford. Les terribles conséquences qui en avaient découlé. La mort, la tragédie, la violence. Aux émotions fortes déjà ressenties ce jour-là s'étaient ensuite greffées par-dessus la rage, la colère et l'incompréhension.

Pour canaliser ce déluge de violentes émotions au sein de la famille Holmes, un coupable avait été désigné et livré à la fureur familiale. Mycroft. Celui qui savait, celui qui avait tu ce secret, celui qui avait trahi leurs confiance.

Et tous dans la famille sans exception lui avait fait sentir leur mépris envers lui. Personne n'avait écouté ses arguments, son plaidoyer pour justifier ses actions. Il avait tout simplement été banni de la maison familiale et prié de ne pas revenir avant d'en recevoir l'ordre. Sherlock avait approuvé sans hésiter l'action de ses parents encore trop en colère contre son frère pour envisager une seconde de lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait alors tout simplement pas concevoir que Mycroft lui ait caché l'existence de cette sœur. De sa sœur. De leur sœur.

Maintenant qu'il faisait son examen de conscience, il s'apercevait de certaines vérités déplaisantes. Il avait jugé Mycroft durement, impitoyablement, et, sans aucune concession, l'avait tenu responsable de cette tragédie. Il était temps de voir les choses en face. Pouvait-il vraiment de pas pardonner à son frère ? Qui était-il pour juger son propre frère si durement après tout ce que dernier avait fait pour lui ?

Car, il y avait dans la vie de Sherlock certains épisodes de son passé dont il n'était pas fier. Des épisodes qu'il aurait aimer pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire. Des épisodes de son époque peu glorieuse de junkie. S'il avait des souvenirs flous de certaine situations embarrassantes dans lequel il s'était parfois retrouvé, il se souvenait par contre très bien d'une chose. De la présence constante de Mycroft à ses côtes dans les moments les plus difficiles de son existence.

Et pas seulement dans ces moments peu glorieux de son passé, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son frère avait toujours été présent dans sa vie. Il s'était occupé de Sherlock lorsque ce dernier n'était qu'encore un enfant. C'était Mycroft qui lui avait enseigné le fameux jeu « Opérations », jeu qui était devenu son occupation favorite au point qu'il en avait même fait son métier.

Mycroft qui l'avait soigné lorsqu'il était malade, Mycroft qui l'avait guidé lors du difficile passage de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte, Mycroft qui l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il était perdu dans un squat insalubre de Londres trop défoncé pour se souvenir de son adresse.

Et lui Sherlock qu'avait-il jamais fait pour son frère à part être une épine dans son pied ? Lui avait-il jamais montré un tant soit peu de reconnaissance ?

Non, il avait seulement tenu pour acquis la présence de ce grand frère un rien condescendant un rien agaçant dans sa vie. Il s'était tellement habitué la surveillance constante que Mycroft exerçait sur sa vie qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Mais il s'en servait sans vergogne lorsque cela servait ses intérêts.

En réfléchissant sur sa relation avec son frère, il prit brusquement conscience qu'il prenait beaucoup mais qu'il rendait bien peu en échange.

« Je m'inquiète constamment » c'était ce que Mycroft avait dit à John lors de leur première rencontre pour justifier sa surveillance.

Ce n'était pas seulement pour Sherlock que Mycroft s'était inquiété. Il s'était également inquiété pour ses parents, inquiété pour Eurus. La seule personne dont il ne s'était pas soucié c'était lui-même, la preuve avec la négligence dont il avait fait preuve envers sa santé.

Et Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'un psy pour comprendre pourquoi le _gouvernement britannique_ avait joué ainsi avec sa propre vie. La réponse à cette interrogation tenait en seul mot. Culpabilité.

Ce secret qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps l'avait détruit. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il s'était toujours considéré comme coupable de l'emprisonnement d'Eurus et de détenir seul le savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie.

La faute avait été rejeté sur lui après Sherrinford accentuant encore cette culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà depuis toutes ces années. ll avait encaissé sans faillir la colère familiale et son bannissement enfouissant ses propres émotions sous son fameux masque d'homme de glace. Iceman était réapparu, affectant une froideur et une indifférence glaçante face aux accusations de Sherlock et des parents Holmes.

Il avait fallu cet accident de voiture pour que Sherlock réalise que lui l'unique détective consultant du monde s'était sérieusement trompé dans ses déductions au sujet de son frère.

Lui qui avait toujours cru son frère infaillible venait de découvrir que sous le masque de l'homme de glace se tenait un homme blessé qui portait seul un fardeau trop lourd pour ses épaules.

Lui qui avait toujours cru que son frère se tiendrait toujours à ses côtés avait brutalement pris conscience que cette certitude pouvait être effacé en un clin d'œil.

Lui qui avait toujours cru son frère coupable venait de comprendre qu'il était avant tout et surtout une victime.

Oui, il s'était lourdement trompé dans ses déductions, il aurait du comprendre beaucoup plus tôt que tout autant que lui et même bien avant lui Mycroft avait été la victime de leur sœur.

En arrivant à cette conclusion, Sherlock sentit tout d'un coup la rage qu'il éprouvait depuis des mois s'évanouir, remplacé par une autre émotion. Une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir pour son frère. La tristesse. Voilà ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment au chevet de Mycroft.

Tristesse de comprendre si tardivement qu'il avait été trop rapide, trop prompt à juger son frère oubliant au passage de tenir compte de certaines réalités.

Tristesse de s'apercevoir qu'il avait si grandement mésestimé son frère. A sa décharge toutefois ce dernier lui avait bien caché son jeu.

Ne prétendait-il pas depuis des années que « Caring is not an avantage » ? N'était-il pas devenu au fil du temps de plus en plus l'homme de glace portant si bien ce masque qu'il avait fini par en adopter réellement l'attitude et les manières.

Résultat, Sherlock avait fini par se laisser berner lui aussi par _Iceman_ , cet homme que Mycroft prétendait être lors qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'une façade.

Seulement, aveuglé par sa rage et sa colère, il n'avait prêté au cours de ces derniers mois aucune attention aux états d'âmes de son frère, bien trop occupé à le tenir responsable pour ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir.

Dans son aveuglement, il n'avait pas compris que Sherrinford était le coup de trop encaissé par Mycroft. La culpabilité et la colère de sa famille l'avait fait basculer dans une spirale dangereuse. Le masque était enfin tombé révélant les nombreuses cicatrices internes et externes que le patient portait, traces visibles de la souffrance endurée par son frère.

Tristesse aussi pour cet homme allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, esseulé, car méprisé par sa famille au lieu d'avoir droit à du soutien et à de la compréhension. C'était lui Sherlock qui y avait eu droit de la part de leurs parents parce que ces derniers aveuglés par leurs ressentiments avaient rejeté leur fils aîné.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, Sherlock réalisa subitement que ses parents s'étaient toujours montrés beaucoup plus indulgents envers lui qu'envers leurs fils aîné. En effet, ils lui avaient pardonné ses frasques d'enfant capricieux, lui avaient pardonné son passé de junkie, et avaient enduré sans se plaindre son comportement de sociopathe de haut niveau.

Mais ses parents n'avaient jamais montré le même niveau de compréhension envers leur fils aîné. C'était un fait établi dont Sherlock avait été plusieurs fois témoin lors de fête familiale. Ils attendaient de Mycroft bien plus que ce dernier ne pouvait leur donner. Il devait être le fils parfait et maintenant qu'il avait démontré qu'il n'était pas leur idéal de perfection, ils l'avaient tout simplement rejetés.

Et lui Sherlock n'avait pas fait mieux. Obnubilé par son désir de construire une relation avec Eurus, il avait tout simplement choisi d'ignorer ces derniers mois qu'il avait aussi un frère aîné. Un frère aîné qui n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que le protéger. Un frère qui avait du prendre très tôt des décisions difficiles dans le seul but d'épargner sa famille.

Avec le recul, Sherlock commençait à comprendre les motivations de Mycroft. Ses visites à Eurus ne lui rapportait pas les bénéfices escomptés. Certes, il parvenait par le biais de la musique à communiquer avec sa sœur. Cependant, au fil du temps, il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'Eurus vivait dans un monde à part et qu'à la différence de Mycroft, elle était incapable d'éprouver une quelconque émotion.

Plus il rendait visite à sa sœur, plus sa colère contre son frère diminuait. Toutefois, il ne sentait pas encore prêt à franchir l'étape suivant. Le pardon.

Le pardon, un acte que Sherlock Holmes était bien plus habitué à recevoir qu'à accorder. D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, Mycroft lui avait pardonné son passé de drogué, sans conditions, sans exigences. Juste parce qu'il était son petit frère, il lui avait pardonné. Les deux frères n'en n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement mais c'était une autre vérité déplaisante qui sauta aux yeux de Sherlock tandis qu'il se livrait à sa séance d'introspection.

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu agir de même envers son ainé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu franchir cette étape ? Le détective ne s'attarda pas sur cette interrogation. Il savait d'avance que la réponse à cette question lui déplairait. Apparemment être sociopathe et savoir se montrer altruiste n'était pas compatible pour son esprit. Là encore son frère avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui. Mycroft qui prétendait ne pas ressentir d'émotions s'était montré bien moins égoïste que son petit frère. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose d'altruisme pour supporter sans broncher toutes les injustices que sa famille lui avait fait enduré.

Arrivé à ce stade de son introspection, Sherlock commença pour la première fois à se sentir plus calme, plus posé. En un clin d'œil, sa décision fut prise. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour amener son grand frère sur le chemin de la guérison. Il pouvait encore agir, Dieu merci, il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver Mycroft de l'ornière dans laquelle ce dernier s'était enfoncé.

Oui, il savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Certes, son frère était amoché mais le principal était qu'il était toujours en vie. Et tant qu'il avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir.

A cette pensée, le détective poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi à gérer toutes ces émotions qui lui étaient tombé dessus sans prévenir et avait défini son plan d'attaque. Vraiment, il se sentait mieux. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil du patient pour passer à la phase une de son plan. Prenant son mal en patience, il se carra confortablement dans son fauteuil et se prépara pour de longues heures de veille.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine d'attente pendant lesquelles le détective toujours plongé dans ses pensées n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de son poste d'observation, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un gémissement plaintif s'élevant du lit.

Aussitôt, Sherlock se rapprocha du lit et s'aperçut que l'occupant du lit présentait tous les signes d'un réveil imminent.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras du patient et continua de guetter les réactions du patient jusqu'à ce que les yeux de son frère accrochèrent son regard.

Sherlock Holmes _lisait_ son frère depuis des années. Et c'était valable dans l'autre sens aussi. Les deux frères n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer. Ils se _parlaient_ souvent sans utiliser de communication orale.

Ce fut ce qui se produisit lorsque Sherlock plongea son reg ard dans celui de son frère. Ce furent ses yeux qui lurent les interrogations que Mycroft lui adressa silencieusement, ce furent ses yeux qui lui répondirent tout aussi silencieusement. Les yeux, les miroirs de l'âme. Jamais affirmation ne fut aussi vraie.

Lorsque les yeux de Mycroft avaient accroché son regard, Sherlock y avait lut incrédule une demande de pardon. C'était le monde à l'envers. C'était Mycroft qui lui demandait pardon pour Sherrinford, pour sa trahison. Inacceptable pour le détective. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Ce qui était prévu, c'était que lui Sherlock fasse ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Qu'il demande enfin pardon. C'était ce qu'il avait défini dans son plan d'attaque. Demander pardon à son frère. Pardon pour l'avoir jugé si durement, pardon pour avoir été tant de fois une épine dans son pied. Ce qui était prévu aussi, c'était qu'il lui accorde enfin son pardon pour Eurus et Sherrinford.

C'était le message qu'il transmit silencieusement à son frère dans ce moment de communication fraternelle. Un message que Mycroft reçut parfaitement. Un premier pas vers sa guérison. Enfin apaisé après des mois de tourment intérieurs, il ne tarda pas à se rendormir, sa main toujours accroché à celle de son frère.

Epilogue

Pendant qu'ils s'accordèrent mutuellement leur pardon, aucun des deux occupants de la chambre d'hôpital ne s'aperçurent que la porte s'était entrouverte puis refermée.

En effet, John Watson et l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade ayant appris l'accident étaient venus rendre visite au blessé.

Ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment fraternel, les deux visiteurs décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller attendre dans le couloir.

Ce qu'ils firent en échangeant un sourire, une chose était sûre, ils n'en n'avaient pas encore fini avec les frères Holmes.

Fin

Si vous avez appréciez cette histoire, merci de laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
